


Repent

by elliexer



Series: Forgiveness [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All in all just lots of Berating and Name calling so you know, Bad Time Route, Broken Bones, Sans Calling you Names, You calling Yourself Names, suffocation, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliexer/pseuds/elliexer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel liquid regret rising up your throat, yet you advance anyway. You have to know all you can about this world. Your friends, this family. You want to know everything. You're DETERMINED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble where the reader forfeits their Bad Time Route after coming to the realization that what they're doing is wrong.

You lost count how many times had passed now but you believed it was well over 100. You felt so much older, like years had passed in lieu of each time you’d died and reset. Your body ached with deaths in the past that still rang so loudly in your mind that it was hard to concentrate. The pain you’d felt in those dying moments removing your ability to speak at all. 

You stood at the beginning of the brightly lit corridor now, the knife in your hand nearly burning your flesh; sins tallying behind closed eyes each time you blinked. You felt so small and so breakable but at the same time, so strong. So determined. 

Sans stood before you, his face contorted in primal fear and anger that made you shudder in your boots for the first time in many resets. 

He took no time in calling upon his magic to slam you into the ground, sending you flying up to the ceiling in seconds where you felt your wrist shatter upon impact. You sucked in a sharp breath, tears welling in your eyes as your body was flung again to the ground before he let up and blasted the bright lights of the canons your way. You dodged, ducked, and jumped, making your way through his first attack with only a broken wrist. You distinctly remember a time where you hadn’t gotten hit once in his first attack. You were growing sloppy. 

It was your turn to attack but… the need to make that move was fading. The need to push forward, the desire to see everything you could about this world was leaving you only to be filled with a feeling that made your stomach churn. Regret? Or perhaps… disgust… with yourself. You looked to your bruising, purple wrist. It hung limply as you held up your arm, the sight of it more painful than the break itself. 

You had fought so hard to make it to this point. 

You had already been through the perfect ending.You had already met Asriel. Had already learned the truth of him, and Flowey, and of Alphys. 

So why were you here?

You supposed it was curiosity. 

A childlike desire to see the world for all it was worth. You wanted to learn everything you could, you wanted to keep these friends forever. And so you… had reset. You had killed everyone you met thus far in hopes of unlocking more secrets. Learning more about this world. You wanted… you… you were a monster. A demon. You weren’t human anymore. 

You feel yourself shaking, so much so that you drop the knife in your hands. It clatters to the floor with a noise that should have woken you from your panic but instead it only made it worse. The sound of the knife against the tile was only more of a reminder of what you had done. You had done all of this, and for what? For what exactly? To find out things your friends didn’t want to tell you yet. To invade their privacy. 

You followed the knife, falling to the floor yourself, your knees bruising on the impact as you slammed against the tiles. You always were fast to bruise. 

Sans looked across the room to you with clear disgust, but oddly enough, that disgust was mixed with concern. He made no move to step forward but he didn’t make a move to hurt you either, he simply waited. Perhaps for you to say something, or maybe for you to attack again. He knew if he got too close you’d make your move, and so he stuck far away from you. 

In some other life he felt that the two of you might have been friends. 

In some other life he knew you had been a good person. 

But here? Here… oh boy here. Here, you were a demon. You were Satan Himself. You were a murderous sack of garbage and Sans wanted nothing more than to run you through for what you’d done to his friends. His family. His brother. But he didn’t make a move to harm you. 

Seeing you on the floor, shoulders shaking with what he could only assume were sobs, he felt almost… bad for you. It made him sick. 

You were indeed crying, guilt and grief rolling over you in waves as tall as a tsunami. Crashing into you with the weight of a freight train. What had you done? Holy fuck what had you done? To your friends? To your family? 

“I… I have to…” you use your voice for the first time this entire timeline. Sans seems to shudder at the sound of it. You thought not talking would make this all easier. If you didn’t speak it would be like you weren’t even there. You were right. As soon as you heard your own voice you tasted acid coating your tongue, bile rising up your throat and spilling out between your fingers as you vomited into your lap. You sensed Sans tensing from his spot, the skeletons eyes burning into you, confusion and pain written clearly on his face. 

You cough, crying out in shock and pain of your own. You’d always hated puking and, somehow vomiting at the disgust you’d caused yourself only made it so much worse. The hot tears on your cheeks practically burned as you repeated in your head ‘what have I done? What have I done?’

You know exactly what you’ve done. 

And you know exactly how to fix it. 

“This was a mistake I… I… I can’t… I can’t,” your voice is a stuttered mess, it’s raw and burnt sounding from the vomit and from your sobs. Sans seems to shuffle in place, wanting to ask you what in the world you’re doing but, at the same time not wanting to show he’s even the slightest bit worried about you. Why should he be? You murdered his family. You were the enemy. And yet, somewhere deep inside him, he felt the need to speak at the very least. 

“what… what was a mistake?” he finally asks, sweat appearing on his skull. 

“This… th-this… this,” is all you can say as you wave your hand to the air, motioning you suppose, to everything. Everything was a mistake. This whole timeline. This whole decision. 

“this?” he asks, not catching on until you look up, looking him in the eye. The far away look in your gaze, as if you aren’t even looking at Sans, but something else entirely, makes him jump back, shaking his head wildly, “don’t you dare… don’t you fucking dare! don’t you fucking even try it! you can’t do this! you… you…” 

“I ha-have to!” you shout, choking on more bile as it rises in your throat, the thoughts coming to you making you sick once more. Your hands are covered in yellow bile and ash. You feel your sins crawling on your back, “I have to fix this. I have to do this right. This was all a mistake”. 

“i don’t care! you’re not running away from this! do you think you’re exempt from consequence?! do you think resetting will just make what you did here okay?” 

You look up to him, this time actually looking at him. You offer him a smile, it’s genuine though broken looking. He simply grimaces, disgust written plain as day on his own face, “you’re a fucking monster”. 

“I know,” you answer, nodding your head, “but I’ll make all this right. I’ll go back and I’ll end this like I did the first time. I’ll go through all of this again. I’ll save everyone again. I know I can…”

Sans makes a move despite it not being his turn. He no longer cares about the made up rules. Your soul turns blue, and you are slammed repeatedly into the ground; into your own puddle of tears and vomit. You relish in it for a moment, feeling disgusting. You hope Sans remains this livid in the next timeline. You deserve this. You are a monster. 

Sans says nothing as you feel a series of bones crushing into you. You gasp for air. He makes no move to remove them, almost relishing himself in watching you struggle to breath. Your vision blurs but, you manage with a hefty bit of determination to finally see the light at the end of the tunnel that means a true reset. Sans sees your far away look again and he knows its not the look of death in your gaze, “don’t you fucking dare!” the bones against your back crush into you harder, harder still. You wheeze, the warmth on your belly beneath you maybe from blood or from your puke you aren’t even sure anymore but you ignore it, focusing on the light. Focusing on making everything better. 

“I’ll fix this”.

“NO-!”

You wake up in a patch of golden flowers. You still taste bile on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering turning this into a collection of chapters honestly but I don't know. I sort of like how it ends here and considering I backed out in my own Bad Time Route LONG before I even met Sans for God Sake (I'm guilty and sad), I'd have to do some reading up on it before I could make anything super accurate. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated though! This was just really quickly typed up and I haven't written any fics in a really long time so, hopefully this is okay and was fun to read! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to check out my fic! <3


End file.
